


After Han Mi's narrative

by Earako



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: After Jane made it  out of the war, the three post humans have a little down time.
Relationships: Lloyd Allen/Raven (The Ballad of Lost Hollow)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	After Han Mi's narrative

“And so, Han Mi, satisfied with the outcome of her narrative-”

“Ravey, that’s not how narrating works,” Lloyd laughed, enjoying the feeling of actual lungs expanding and contracting along with the return of senses that were previously dulled in his old wooden husk. 

“Oh hush, you love it,” Raven replied with a teasing smirk; reaching over to wrap his arms around both Lloyd and Han in a side hug. Lloyd leaned into it, but Han stiffened up. A brief flash of hurt crossed Raven’s face. Han internally cursed.

She didn't mean to remind him of the Carnival, and of the mad (well, madder than he was now) man he was when they found him. She grabbed the retreating arm and placed it back around her shoulders, hesitantly letting herself relax in his hold. She pretended not to notice her grandfathers eyes tear up momentarily in what she assumed was happiness.

“Sorry gramps," she said, "still kind of shaken about the narrative.”

“I think we all are,” Lloyd agreed with a nod. “For a moment I didn’t think we could do it.”

“It helped that she didn’t have to do it alone. You are a marvelous teacher, darling.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Ravey.”

Han groaned, bringing a hand up to cover her face. “Do you two have to flirt when I’m right here?”

“I just got a real body kid, I fully intend on abusing the fact that I finally have all of my senses back.”

“Flirting doesn’t need you being all touchy feely, old man.” Han replied. She dodged Lloyd's attempts to swat her upside the head and lightly punched him in retaliation. Light by her standards that is, her punch packed a...well, a punch.

"Ravey, your granddaughter's bullying me," Lloyd whined.

"Good," he said, snorting with laughter. It was abruptly cut off with a brief groan of pain as Han's elbow jammed itself into his stomach.

"urk, okay, I deserved it."

"Yeah, sorta did gramps."

"Hey!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and reached over to stab a piece of carrot cake with a fork. He brought it halfway up to his mouth when he got an idea.

"Hey Ravey."

His boyfriend turned to look at him and was met with having cake shoved down his throat.

"Say ahhh."

Han howled with laughter at her grandfather trying to yell at Lloyd around the pice of cake in his mouth. He glared at Lloyd, but the ended up looking more like a disgruntled chimpmunk.

"Bullied by my own boyfriend and granddaughter. I can't believe it." He looked to the cake. His lips curled into a mischievous smile. Han and Lloyd didn't trust that look.

"Ravey, whatever you're planning, no."

"Okay but have you considered, RAVEY YES!" The moment Raven said yes he scooped up some carrot cake with his fingers and flung it towards Lloyd; Han unfortunately found herself caught in the crossfire. She scowled at her grandpa for a moment, then, smiled an almost carbon copy of Raven's smile.

"You asked for it gramps. Lloyd, help me dump this on his head!"

Raven simply laughed, the warmth caused by this little moment a blessing after everything they’ve been through. Finally at last. After years of separation, insanity, and tragic narrations, finally, they were a family.


End file.
